the_chronicles_of_idrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Shapeshifters
"''A shapeshifter is worth 30 men." ''- Unknown Shapeshifters are Hollow creatures that have the uncanny ability to shapeshift into an animal while retaining their human state of mind. The number of animals that a shapeshifter can shapeshift into is dependent on how they received their abilities. For most of recorded history, shapeshifters were hunted for sport or captured to be used in war. They earned their independence in Asaland from King Tobias Lannister after he decreed that a reserve of land be given to the species for them to live in to forge peace with mankind. The land became known as Wolfrun. Now, shapeshifters are once again hunted due to their link to Okysus and his involvement in the _________. History The origin of the Shapeshifters dates back to the Age of Kings. Mankind had spanned most of the Realm of Idris, pushing all other species to the edge of the world. Many of The Children were angered by the unfair treatment their children received, but none were as angered as Edera, Goddess of Darkness. Read the Okysus Raids before continuing. The first generation of Okysus' children were born in the land now-in-days known as Okysus' Rape. Their shapeshifter abilities didn't appear until they reached an early adolescence. Priest quickly took note that the children who possessed these abilities were the illigetiment children of Okysus, and after months of unrest, the children were banished to the forest north of their home, now-in-days known as The Whispering Woods. Shapeshifters became active during the Age of Reconstruction. Though the species originated in Arestoneiam, the bulk of the population migrated to Asaland where the lands and kingdoms were fair. Those who thought their art of shapeshifting could give them the edge in battle joined in Asaland's militarizes and fought in the wars. Stories quickly arose of animals fighting alongside men and the news of these happenings spread. King Fredlin Bonepart of Bolantia was the first to decree that shapeshifters he captured and forced to fight in his army. He was the first to coin the term "A shapeshifter is worth 30 men," and believed in it. Shapeshifters were soon hunted and captured, killed in other kingdoms until it became sport, similar to how dragons were treated in the Long Age. Only a few lived long enough as soldiers to gain their independence. To hedge their chances of survival, shapeshifters began uniting with their brothers who shifted into the same animals. This made it easier to travel in packs and birthed the nomadic nature that few shapeshifting clans still carried to this day. Only a few clans were able to migrate back to Arestoneiam where it was safer in the Ruins of Illyria, the most famous being the Elrich. For other clans who grew high in numbers, smuggling became an issue, especially when not every member in a clan had an aquatic transformation. Well into the 3rd century after the Darkest Night, the number of wars fought between cities and shapeshifters over occupying land increased, causing the most damage to the realm since the Darkest Night. King Tobias Morgenstern then called for a cease fire and met with the heads of each shapeshifting clan. After days of intervention and discussion, King Tobias agreed to call off the eradication of all shapeshifters, and gave the shapeshifter kind a reserve of land. He named Jonathan Wolfshine II as the King of Wolfrun, and since the majority of shapeshifter kind as lived in Wolfrun. Culture Arestoneiam The old laws and practices of ancient shapeshifter culture are still seen in modern day, primarily in Arestoneiam. Due to the lack of government and estate in the Ruins of Illyria, shapeshifters are free to remain nomadic. The lack of a permanent civilization eradicates the potential for growing crops, meaning those tribes still live in an era of hunting and gathering. The clans are small with numbers of a few dozen. They're largely untouched by man and don't trust them given shapeshifter history. They're also untrusting of shapeshifters in Asaland and live in a tribal society where the strongest fighter is the ruler. They only once declared a King, Jonathan Wolfshine who they had hoped would fight off the plague that threatens shapeshfiter king, but with his death, they have reverted back to their tribal manner. Asaland The shapeshifters of Asaland have modernized with the rest of the world. With the creation of Wolfrun, shapeshifters were in Asaland were able to leave their tribal lifestyles and uptake in modern inventions of politics and government. Most clans keep to themselves, this can be seen in the many districts in Wolfrun that are reserved for members belonging to certain clans. The head of each clan is considered to be a Lord or Vassal to the King of Wolfrun. Abilities Shapeshifters possess enhanced strength, stamina, durability and have an accelerated healing factor that runs twice the rate of a human’s. They’re immune to minor diseases, but the ability their well-known for is their magical potential to transform into another animal. How many animals a shapeshifter can transform into depends on how they obtained their abilities: if it was passed from a parent, then they have three transformations. If it however was given to them from an injury they sustained from a shapeshifter, then they will only have one transformation. Males also have side effect that comes with their powers. When they have children, they pass on their Indonum, a transformation that is native to their bloodline. This is how shapeshifting clans came to be, when fathers passed down a transformation passed from generation to the next. When a shapeshifter is born, they receive their Indonum from their father and their two other shifts are random. Females also possess this side-effect, but it is dominant with male's and is canceled out if their partner is a shapeshifter; if a female is the only shapeshifter in a couple, then their Indonum is passed on. When a shapeshifter bites a human, they pass their Indonum. Notable Clans Major Clans * Wolfshine * Bloodbass * Ravenclaw * Nightingale Minor Clans * Silverstag * Rhys * Elrich * Gryffindor Category:Hollows Category:Playable Creatures Category:Creatures